


Turn It Off

by roryoflannells



Category: Book of Mormon, Broadway - Fandom, falsettos, mcpricely - Fandom, mormon - Fandom, musical - Fandom, theatre - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11947587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roryoflannells/pseuds/roryoflannells
Summary: Connor McKinley walks into his theatre group one day to discover a new member- Kevin Price. They are cast as Marvin and Whizzer in a production of Falsettos, when the boys discover their feelings for each other. Will Connor and Kevin turn it off?





	1. Hello!

Connor McKinley always liked theatre. His parents took him to New York City when he was five years old to see Wicked on Broadway. From then on, he dreamed of starring in the role of Elphaba. After weeks and weeks of nagging his parents, they finally signed him up for a theatre group.  
Fourteen years later, Connor was a member of Salt Lake City Young Adult Theatre. He was always so excited for the beginning of every new season at the theatre group. He always pondered in his free time about what show they would be performing. He walked into the large dimly lit room with a stage at one end and bleachers. They rented it from a high school on the weekends so they would have a place to rehearse. He was the only person there as far as he could tell. He turned around just enough to see a light shining on the face of someone unfamiliar. The light was coming from the strangers phone. Connor was a bit annoyed because this person was using his phone when they weren’t supposed to. The only explainations he had for the stranger’s ignorance was that he was new and didn’t know the rules, or that he didn’t think anyone was there yet.  
Connor caught himself staring at what he assumed was a new member. He walked swiftly towards him. When he was about five feet away, he realized he had nothing to say to him. The boy didn’t seem to notice him. Connor cleared his throat. The stranger looked up.  
“Uh, who are you?” the stranger said, disaprovingly.  
“My name is Connor McKinley.” he responded “I’m a member of the Salt Lake City Young  
Adult Theatre. Is that what you’re here for?”  
“Yes, actually. If we’re doing introductions, I should tell you that my name is Kevin Price.” He  
sounded aggrivated.  
“Well, Kevin Price. I should tell you that no phones are allowed on in this room.” Connor  
announced.  
“Well, Connor McKinley, who told you that it was your job to boss me around?”  
“Kevin Price, I should ask you to respect your peers-”  
“STOP!” Someone yelled. The boys turned around.


	2. Two by Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Price, Mckinley, and Poptarts find out what musical the theater was producing.

The boys turned around.  
A distinctly low voice echoed around the room. Connor and   
Kevin turned around to see their instructor, Mr. Thomas, and the theatre students glaring at   
them.   
“I need everyone to calm down- phones off, please” Mr. Thomas directed at Kevin. “Can we   
sit in a circle? I’d like everyone to introduce themselves.”   
The students sat in a circle with Mr. Thomas. He introduced himself and had everyone in   
the circle do the same. Connor could hear a bit of anger in the tone of Kevin’s voice as he   
explained that he was 19 and a future mormon missionary. He knew he had upset him. He   
wanted to feel bad, but he couldn’t. He hoped that he would get over it.   
After a few meetings, Mr. Thomas announced what musical the theatre would be putting on   
that year. When Connor heard, he was thrilled, but no reaction could compare to that of Chris’.   
He jumped out of his chair and started screaming. Kevin mumbled “mood” under his breath.   
Chris Thomas was Connor’s best friend. He loved pop tarts so much that it became his   
nickname. The only thing he loved almost as much as poptarts and mormonism was falsettos.   
He and Connor dashed towards the signup sheet Mr. Thomas was holding.   
The rest of the class was spent auditioning. They had already learned how to prepare for   
auditions and read music in previous weeks, so they were as prepared as they could be. For   
once, phones were allowed on while they were waiting.   
Connor and Poptarts invited Kevin to sit with them while they discussed the auditions. Kevin   
was reluctant to do so but he eventually got bored refreshing twitter. He joined them, rolling his   
eyes at their petty game of rock paper scissors.


End file.
